A Dance Through Time
by bella.rochelle
Summary: She was fragile once, but he changed that. He made her into the vengeful and deceitful girl she was today, and if she ever found him again, he would die for it. The evolution of a destructive relationship between brother and sister.


It was the eve before her nineteenth birthday, and a strange feeling stirred within Rebekah as she lay in her bed. It was a condemning sort of sentiment that made her realize she hated herself for remaining so complacent. She despised the fact that she had allowed herself to be forgotten for all of these years. She was a stranger to herself. Her days had been spent appeasing her parents rather than discovering her own true nature. The thought made a current of nervous tension shoot up her spine and race through her limbs. Why had she never felt this way before? Why, after over a decade spent by her mother's side, did this terrifying restlessness disturb her now? Whatever the reason, Rebekah gave up on it quickly. She could only envision one thing—freedom. She would have her freedom, and she would have it now.

She was never quite so close to any of her brothers as she was to Klaus, and even still, she wasn't incredibly close to him. Klaus regarded her compassionately, yet was rarely made his presence known to her. Klaus and her eldest brother, Elijah, spent most of their time out in the settlement with Father, and when they finally did come home, they spent their remaining time feuding with each other over Tatia.. Indeed, most of the men in the village could barely restrain themselves around her. Oh, yes, Rebekah saw their eyes always following Tatia's every move. She saw the way her head would hang in shame and her cheeks flamed red at drawing such attention to herself. True, she was beautiful, but she also gave birth to a child out of wedlock. How could anyone be so absorbed by a woman who was practically a pariah?

Rebekah ended her train of thought abruptly. Goodness, she was _jealous_. She had never been one to have a bitter thought in her life, and now she was envious of a shamed woman! She craved attention like that which Tatia was always given, like Rebekah used to get, but would never expect again. Kol, the most mischievous of all her brothers, used to treat her that way. He raised hell for everyone else in family but her. _She_ was the prized one in his eyes. _She_ was the center of his attention. She wished she could feel like that again.

Kol rarely spoke to her anymore; their relationship had become much more strained since he reached adolescence. He had become much more hurtful, and their time together had often left her in tears after he played another one of his cruel jokes or laughed at her sensitive nature. She never did understand the reason for such a change in him, but she was thankful when he reached the age when all men in the family were expected to join in on village work. Rebekah finally had the peace of mind she craved to go about her daily activities without fear of reproach.

But this peace did not last. Within a fortnight, she found herself wanting for excitement. Yes, it was extremely fickle of her, but her mother was hardly a suitable companion for a teenage girl. In fact, Esther was probably the least excitable person in her life. Rebekah's days soon became dull and indistinguishable, blurring into one another. Something had to be done.

It was well into the night by the time Rebekah had snuck past the door to her and her mother's hut. Her first few steps into the tree line were slow and unsteady as she was afraid she would awaken her family. Once she was completely sure she was outside their range of hearing, she gazed upon her surroundings. The small bit of light the moon provided was enough for her to see practically everything around her. It was breathtakingly magical. Everything—the rocks, the trees, the leaves that lined the forest floor—was bathed in an ethereal, blue glow. There was no need to fear the werewolves, for it was not their night. It was hers. The tension that had been present in her limbs erupted with unbridled force, and she took off at a dead sprint into the darkness.


End file.
